wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sha'tari Skyguard
The Sha'tari Skyguard are an air wing of the Sha'tar of Shattrath City, who defend Shattrath from attackers in the hills as well as do battle against the arakkoa of Terokk in their capital of Skettis. They also aid in the defense of Ogri'la against the Burning Legion's forge camps in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Reputation Players start out with the Sha'tari Skyguard. Rewards Exalted reputation yields the availability of nether ray mounts. These are epic mounts, so players will need Artisan riding skill in order to use them. Note: Unlike the daily Netherwing quests to obtain a nether drake mount, you only need a regular flying mount and 225 Expert riding skill ridership skill to do the Sha'tari Skyguard quests. Faction NPCs will give compliments when players are nearby. Take note that players get a 10% faction discount for being at least with the Skyguard meaning that at , a players will only have to pay 180 gold for the mount and not 200. Quests The Sha'tari Skyguard have two major quest hubs. Both have daily and normal quests. Blackwind Landing, Terokkar Forest The first quest for Blackwind Landing starts in Shattrath City near the Flightmaster. * (+250 reputation) ** (+10 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) ** (starts at Skyguard Prisoner) (+350 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) ** (R) (+250 reputation, +150 repeating) *** (+250 reputation) *** (starts from Ishaal's Almanac, dropped during quest directly above) (+75 reputation) **** (+75 reputation) ***** (+75 reputation) ****** (+75 reputation) ******* (+150 reputation) ******** (+350 reputation) ********* (+1000 reputation) Skyguard Outpost, Blade's Edge Mountains The first quest for Skyguard Outpost starts in Ogri'la after is complete. * (+10 reputation) ** (+500 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) ** (+350 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) Requires and Detailed Players are introduced to the Sha'tari Skyguard by speaking with Yuula , found next to Nutral in Shattrath City. Yuula gives a quest that has the player kill any 20 Gordunni Ogres in the Barrier Hills above Shattrath City. Once complete, she asks the player to deliver a package to Sky Sergeant Doryn at Blackwind Landing, north of Skettis, to open up the once-daily bombing run quest. Also at Blackwind Landing, Skyguard Handler Deesak has players kill 10 Warp Stalkers within Skettis so a Nether Ray in your possession can be fed. He also indicates the availability of a direct flightpath between Blackwind Landing and the Skyguard base in Blade's Edge Mountains. The flight path becomes available at . It is a flight on a random colored nether ray to just north of Ogri'la. There is also a soloable daily escort quest offered by a Skyguard Prisoner found in one of three cages atop the trees in Skettis. Two of them are located up north on the east and west sides of the lake. The third is southeast of the lake in Lower Veil Shil'ak, near a large tree that is marked on the map. The platform the cage spawns at is a covered platform connected by one hanging bridge to another tree with an open, uncovered platform. A Skyguard Prisoner respawns at any of the three locations right when the prisoner from a previous escort completes and/or despawns. The reward for it is and a choice of 2 or 2 . Terokk chain :''Main Article: Terokk's Downfall quest chain Severin initiates the main questline for the Sha'tari Skyguard which has the player collect 6 to create an for Sky Commander Adaris. After the initial quest, players may continue to turn in a 6 Shadow Dust for another Elixir of Shadows and 75 reputation with the Skyguard. The elixir gives a 15 minute buff (does not last through death) that enables the player to see the shadow arakkoa of Skettis, which is necessary for several quests. Adaris has players kill three Talonpriests: Ishaal, Skizzik, and Zellek. Talonpriest Ishaal drops the quest item , lootable by everyone in the party, that initiates the next part of the chain. Like the Time-Lost arakkoa, the Talonpriests require the player to have the Elixir of Shadows buff to be able to see them. The almanac dropped by Talonpriest Ishaal is turned in to Adaris. He sends players to the Lower City arakkoa and then back to Adaris. At this point, Hazzik, the captive Arakkoa next to Adaris, whispers the player for their attention. He has players collect his package from his former home in Upper Veil Ala'rak to acquire a in order to buy a book from Sahaak in Terokk's Rest. Once Hazzik has the book, he starts the quest . The quest requires 40 which drop from the Time-Lost Arakkoa. For every 10 scrolls, the player can summon and kill one of the 4 quest mobs. The group quest is repeatable but each mini-boss drops only one quest item for the entire party (along with a item having a random enchant). This means the player will need to farm a lot of Shadow Dust, then Time-Lost Scrolls, then mini-bosses in order to get the 4 required quest items. On completion of Adversarial Blood, Hazzik gives the player a Time-Lost Offering, used to summon Terokk at Terokk's Rest, the island in the middle of Blackwind Lake. Adaris will also give the quest , which has the player kill Terokk. It is recommended to have 5 people (or more outside the party to help) as acquiring the Time-Lost Offering is a significant investment and it is consumed by the summoning. Terokk hits moderately hard, cleaves, and does an AOE Shadowbolt. At approximately 25%, he will become immune to all damage. The Skyguard will begin to drop blue smoke flares, followed by firebombs, onto the island. Terokk must be led to the flames to remove his shield and make him damageable. However, he will also enrage and hit substantially harder. When Terokk is dead, the player may return to Adaris and complete the quest. Adversarial Blood can be repeated by turning in the required quest items to Hazzik for another Time-Lost Offering. Even if one player uses their Time-Lost Offering and fails, another party member can use theirs and everyone can get credit for the kill. Bash'ir Landing Raid :Main Article: Bash'ir Landing Raid Once every two hours, a group of Skyguard will launch an attack from the Skyguard base at Ogri'la to Bash'ir Landing. Once the attack is underway, several Skyguard NPCs will engage the mobs at Bash'ir landing, and a series of NPC vendors will appear. The items provided by the vendors increase in quality as the attack is maintained, until eventually the entire area is wiped out by a large number of elite attackers. How long will it take? Doing nothing but the repeatable daily quests, it will take you 26 days to max out your Skyguard reputation (from Friendly). To speed things up, it's a good idea to do the other quests when possible. Just Daily Quests: *'Friendly to Honored:' 3.87 days ( ) *'Honored to Revered:' 7.74 days ( ) *'Revered to Exalted:' 13.55 days ( ) External links Category:World:Outland Sha'tari Skyguard